historias de parejas
by Horo Horo1
Summary: .:5º CAPITULO UP:.XP SORPRESA,.:4º CAPITULO:. REN X PILIKA mi:: 3º cap un HAO X ANNA :: 2º cap un YOH X ANNA :: 1º cap un HORO X TAMAO
1. el día mas frío de nuestras vidas H X T

Horo Horo: aquí estoy de nuevo con otra de mis historias, si pero esta es diferente, les mostrare algo de romance, espero que les guste.  
  
Ren: convéncete a nadie le gustan tus fics  
  
Tamao: a mi si y este esta muy tierno ^///^  
  
Horo: en fin los que opinan aquí son ustedes, así que se lo dejo ^_^  
  
El día mas frió de nuestras vidas  
  
Era un cálido invierno en el norte de Japón, recién amanecía, los rayos del sol traspasaban las nubes, haciendo brillar la nieve que estaba por todos los alrededores.  
  
_ que hermoso esta el paisaje, ¿no Pilika?  
  
_si hermano- dijo, recostándose en su hombro- pero hoy yo estaré muy ocupada en las labores de la casa, así que no lo podré disfrutar.  
  
_lastima- dijo mirando el suelo- hace mucho que no salimos a divertirnos juntos.  
  
_no te burles.  
  
_no lo hago, pero si hubieras hecho tus deberes ayer, como yo, mientras nevaba, ahora podríamos jugar en la nieve, como cuando éramos mas chicos.  
  
_lo haremos, yo terminare todo rápido, y me reuniré con tigo, y esta vez si te ganare en bajar la montaña en snowboard.  
  
_eso nunca lo podrás hacer, hermanita. se despidieron con una sonrisa, uno se fue en dirección a la casa, mientras el otro se dirigía a la montaña.  
  
El joven no tomo prisa en llegar a su meta, camino muy lentamente, mientras pensaba, en que pronto, el y su hermana se separarían, ella era muy hermosa, seguramente se casaría con un ainu, como él, dejándolo solo.  
  
_yo no tengo pareja, ni siquiera tengo novia- dijo mientras se le asomaban unas lagrimas a sus ojos- pero por lo menos tengo amigos, pensó tratando de consolarse con la idea.  
  
ya le faltaba muy poco para llegar a la cima, pero su rostro no se mostraba feliz, mas bien estaba serio, y algo entristecido, su mente estaba ocupada pensando en Yoh y todos los demás amigos que tenia.  
  
_pero ellos no van a estar para siempre con migo, yo quiero tener a alguien que me ame, a quien yo también pueda amar, con quien compartir mis sentimientos y sensaciones, por qué no me habrán dado una prometida como a Yoh, eso me habría facilitado mucho las cosas.  
  
el ya se encontraba arriba de la montaña tenia su snowboard en una mano y un rostro que se mostraba muy frió, que daba a notar que el pensaba en alguien a quien querer que se le pareciera o que le fuera diferente, pero no sabia si alguna vez en su vida sentiría el amor o si ya lo había sentido o si lo sentiría; nunca se preocupo por ello.  
  
dando un ultimo vistazo se lanzo cuesta abajo, como lo había hecho siempre, esto le recordó los momentos, en que se encontraba jugando, con Pilika, y competían, para ver quien podría ganar en la bajada.  
  
_yo quiero- callo por unos momentos- conocer a alguien como mi hermana- siguió hablándose en voz alta- pero no tanto así, me refiero a que me haga feliz con solo recordar lo que hicimos o hacemos juntos.  
  
Ya llegaba al pie de la montaña, pero su mente aun estaba sumergida en los mismos pensamientos, esos como: el amor no es para mi, todos están destinados ha ser felices menos yo y otros por el estilo.  
  
De repente se vio en la cima de la montaña un helicóptero en el que se leía Oyamada's company.  
  
_serán ellos?- rápidamente usando su posesión de objetos fue a la cima a comprobar si esos eran sus amigos.  
  
_Horo Horo, ¿como estas?- pregunto Yoh desde el helicóptero.  
  
_ ustedes que hacen aquí????  
  
_joven Horo, solo vinimos a visitarlo, y esta montaña era el mejor sitio para el aterrizaje- grito Tamao, quien se asomaba por la puerta del transporte, para que él la pudiera ver.  
  
De la nada surgió una fuerte tormenta de nieve, la cual boto a la joven, haciendo imposible que los demás se quedaran con Horo y Tamao, a Yoh, Anna, Ren y Manta no les quedo otro camino, mas que alejarse, ya que la turbulencia hacia imposible quedarse ahí mas tiempo. Horo fue lo mas rápido que pudo a sostener a Tamao, para que no cayera en la nieve.  
  
_Tamao, Tamao, estas bien?- pregunto Horo, mientras la agitaba suavemente en sus brazos, ella abrió sus ojos lentamente.  
  
_joven Horo Horo, que sucedió?  
  
_ no hay tiempo para eso, si no nos damos prisa quedaremos sepultados bajo la nieve.  
  
El joven ainu se llevo a la joven a su espalda, para cargarla con mayor facilidad, en ese momento sintió una calidez, que nunca había tenido, sin razón aparente estaba feliz, aunque la situación, no lo ameritaba.  
  
Tamao, por otro lado, solo se sujetaba de los hombros de él, estaba roja, y aunque se decía para si que estaba enamorada de Yoh, ella se encontraba cómoda en la espalda de Horo deseaba que el momento no terminara nunca, por lo que se aferró con mas fuerza del joven.  
  
Horo se percato, de el cambio de intensidad que hizo la joven, pero a él no le molesto, mas bien, lo sintió con ternura, con cariño, con amor...  
  
_Tamao, debemos refugiarnos bajo la nieve si no lo hacemos moriremos.  
  
_si, joven Horo.  
  
Después de unos minutos, habían cavado una especie de iglú, era muy espacioso y el joven congelo la entrada con sus poderes.  
  
_joven Horo, como podremos saber si la tormenta ha terminado?  
  
_Kororo esta de guardia, el me avisara cuando podamos salir.  
  
_Pero joven, yo tengo miedo, estamos a kilómetros de su aldea, y en un iglú, la luz es muy escasa, ya nos comenzaremos a enfriar.  
  
_Tamao, cálmate, debemos ser fuertes- dijo sujetando sus manos- nosotros, somos shamanes y si no nos mostramos fuertes, seremos vencidos por la nieve.  
  
Ambos evadían el tema, a Horo le atemorizaba la idea de que ella no lo correspondiera, se decía que sufriría mucho si ella le digiera que no, y además la haría sufrir, causándole una gran confusión. Tamao, pensaba recogida de piernas, que era lo que sintió hace poco, habrá sido amor, no lo creo, yo solo amo a Yoh, se dijo, y si, todo este tiempo he estado, confundida, y lo que yo realmente necesito es a Horo, se pregunto, tal vez así sea, pero el se ve ahí tan seguro, no me demuestra nada, quizás lo que sentí hace poco solo fue idea mía, bajo el rostro en señal de resignación.  
  
_Tamao, que te sucede?  
  
_a mi?, nada joven Horo  
  
_segura Tamao, no tienes frío?  
  
_solo un poco pero ya se pasara.  
  
_Tamao, no quieres que te abrase? V////V  
  
_joven Horo, si me agradaría mucho u///u.  
  
El se coloco en frente de ella y la abrazo, de una manera muy intensa, ambos sintieron nuevamente lo de hace rato, se sentían bien, cálidos y felices, en ese momento se dieron cuenta que eran el uno para el otro y se besaron, ellos eran felices, ya conocían a su amor, su norte, a quien amar, y en medio de esa ventisca ellos se estaban besando, para mantenerse a salvo, no solo del clima, sino de la soledad.  
  
La tormenta termino, horas mas tarde, de ahí ellos salieron y se dirigieron, hasta la casa de Horo, para contar a todo su familia lo que había pasado y que ya tenia elegida una esposa.  
  
Yoh y los demás, también supieron de la historia y el gran comentario fue, que fueron unidos, por el deseo de los grandes espíritus, pues las cosas se dieron, tal, para cual.  
  
H.H.: y que tal, este es mi chibi fic, si les gusto déjenme reviews, T_T les recuerdo que yo acepto sugerencias, ideas y reviews constructivos, así que mándenme lo que sea ^_~.  
  
Ren: como si alguien se fuera a tomar la molestia, de leer tu fic y además mandarte un review.  
  
H.H.: no me importa lo que pienses, cabeza de tiburón, aquí los que opinan son ellos así que espero sus comentarios ^^, ahora si quieren otro de otra parejita me la dan y veré que hago ^^, la que mas votos saque será la siguiente 


	2. el plan de Yoh Y X A

H.H.: aquí ya esta el segundo capitulo o segunda historia ^_^, como el Yoh X Anna fue el primero que pidieron y además el que mas votos recibió, ese será el tema de esta parte de mi fic.  
  
Anna: no quiero  
  
Yoh: pero Anna aparecemos juntos y Horo,. No es tan mal escritor  
  
H.H.: ¬¬ gracias Yoh  
  
A: en su historia pasada, no dije nada, me nombro de puro relleno y ahora me quiere como protagonista???  
  
Y: pero eso es bueno así te haces mas famosa ^^uu  
  
H.H.: aparte yo decidiré que hacen ^^, así que empecemos con el fic  
  
El plan de Yoh  
  
Recién comenzaba el otoño, las hojas empezaban a cubrir las calles, dejando una vista café clara, con manchones verdes y corriendo por ahí con cuatro enormes pesas se encontraba Yoh.  
  
_ ¡-¡ como Anna puede ser tan cruel- pensaba mientras continuaba el camino que le había señalado la sacerdotisa,- el paisaje esta tan lindo, no es para estar corriendo por el, sino para observarlo tranquilamente desde la casa con una relajante música de fondo- se dijo en voz alta.  
  
Yoh ya había ganado mucha fuerza con su entrenamiento, por lo que demoro menos de lo pensaba en llegar nuevamente a su pensión.  
  
Entro silenciosamente, ya que, si hacia mucho ruido Anna lo mandaría ha ser otras cosas, por lo menos quería descansar los cinco minutos, que había ganado, por terminar su recorrido antes. Yoh, estaba en dirección al baño, cuando escucho a Anna..  
  
_YOH TE ODIO, ¿COMO NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE TE QUIERO?, tu sabes que yo soy muy orgullosa para decírtelo, si no te das prisa, me perderás, debes saber, que yo soy muy impaciente...- luego comenzó a llorar.  
  
Yoh que había escuchado todo, ideo un plan, el también la quería, pero no le diría nada, su deseo era que Anna le confesara a él personalmente, lo que sentía.-la suerte que he tenido, si me hubiese tardado, solo un segundo, nunca me habría enterado de esto jijiji.  
  
_Yoh?  
  
_Anna ^_^UU  
  
_no te sentí llegar  
  
_yo.. recién entre, paso algo mientras no estuve  
  
_no, nada  
  
Yoh, estaba sorprendido, ella estuvo llorando, y parecía que solo hubiese estado dormida y que recién despertaba, como es tan hipócrita??, se pregunta, si lo dijo recién, ni siquiera tiene los ojos rojos, pero Anna de mi plan no te salvas, ya veras que me confesaras lo que sientes, ^_^.  
  
_en que piensas Yoh?  
  
_yo?...  
  
_hay alguien mas?  
  
_ _ _, ^^UU yo no estoy pensando en nada Annita, mejor me voy a dormir, ya que estoy, muy cansado por mi entrenamiento.  
  
_pero si no has terminado- Anna miro con una sonrisa muy diabólica a su prometido  
  
Yoh estaba con las mismas cuatro pesas, mas otras cuatro chicas, camino a la tienda, T-T como puede ser tan cruel, y además luego debo regresar con todas esas bolsas ¡-¡ y mas encima preparar la cena, pero mañana será diferente...  
  
él al día siguiente se levanto más temprano que nunca. Dejo una nota a Anna sobre la mesa y salió, no la saludo, ni despertó, solo salió corriendo, con las mismas pesas de siempre.  
  
Ella, al salir de su cama, lo fue a buscar a su habitación, pero no lo vio, nunca lo había hecho antes, siempre era ella quien lo despertaba, además salió a correr solo, él nunca salía voluntariamente, estaba comportándose de un modo extraño aquel día, luego vio la nota sobre la mesa.  
  
"Anna, hoy me fui mas temprano, haré la misma rutina de siempre y luego iré a ver como están mis amigos hace mucho que no hablo con ellos, no regresare hasta la noche, la cena esta lista, solo es cuestión de que la calientes"  
  
Anna, estaba destrozada, la carta ya le fue muy fría, salió corriendo, para comprobar que no era una broma, reviso todo cuidadosamente, pero no vio nada, estaba vació, no había nada ni nadie en el extenso terreno, solo ella, que comenzaba a llorar,- como me hizo esto, nunca antes se había comportado así.  
  
Dentro de la pensión, sonó el teléfono, Anna fue corriendo a contestar, quizás era Yoh, que le daría una explicación y mas le valía que fuera buena.  
  
_Anna te llamo, para avisar que Yoh esta aquí con migo- dijo Ren que hablaba por el teléfono- pero el no quiere hablar con tigo, por ahora, esta muy cansado.  
  
_de acuerdo, le respondió, Mientras lentamente colgaba el fono, "hola Ren amigo, hace mucho.."- eso escucho con la voz de Yoh, antes de colgar; _ ese infeliz-dijo apretando sus puños con fuerza, mientras las lagrimas caían por sus ojos.  
  
Algo golpeo la puerta , fue corriendo muy rápido a ver; era una piedra que tenia atada una nota en la cual se leía. "eres la mujer más bella que conozco, y te veo casi siempre tan sola ahí" la carta tenia aroma a rosas, por la innumerable cantidad de pétalos que tenia.  
  
El día para ella fue interminable, era imposible que esa nota fuese de Yoh, estaba con Ren y su edificio estaba muy lejos, por lo menos si el no me quiere tengo esta posibilidad, se dijo doblando la carta.  
  
Yoh, llego muy tarde en la noche, pero no fue ni siquiera a ver a Anna, sino que se fue directo hacia su pieza, para al día siguiente hacer lo mismo. Anna, estaba sufriendo, mucho, nunca antes se había sentido, tan sola.  
  
Esta vez fue Horo quien la llamo, él se encontraba al otro lado de la ciudad, junto con su hermana y al igual que al día anterior, le llego otra nota que decía "con solo verte, me siento en la nubes". Pero esta tenia aroma a jazmín, por la misma razón que la anterior tenia olor a rosas, e Yoh llego nuevamente, tarde, repitiendo lo mismo de la noche anterior.  
  
Así siguió la semana, cada día era un amigo diferente, quien le avisaba de la presencia de Yoh en su casa, Tamao, Jun, Manta, Ryu., cada vez era una nueva nota. "te quiero conocer";"te amo a mas que nadie";"tu me gustas mucho""nos encontramos mañana frente del parque a las dos", y así un aroma diferente, para cada una, lavanda, manzanilla, clavel y menta., y siempre con los pétalos de las flores e Yoh, siempre se iba a acostar sin siquiera verla.  
  
Yoh, al día siguiente salió como siempre, y Anna ya estaba decidida a conocer, al extraño de las notas, así que desde la mañana, se comenzó a preparar; al concluir, se veía mas bella que nunca, estaba lista, para la cita frente al parque, que seria en unos minutos.  
  
Anna, fue la primera en llegar, estaba, ahí cruzada de brazos, mirando para todos lados, y vio a alguien sospechoso, traía una chaqueta, que cubría su cuello, lentes obscuros que cubrían sus ojos, una bufanda que cubría sus labios, y una gorra.  
  
El se paro en frente de ella, con una mano cubrió sus ojos y la beso...  
  
Anna, estaba feliz, era su primer beso, parecía que el tipo siempre la hubiese amado, pues fue tan apasionado, que, aunque el ya había sacado su mano de sus ojos ella los mantenía cerrados, no quería arruinar el momento.  
  
El con sus dos manos libres, se descubrió la cara, sacándose todo lo que entorpeciera que lo identificaran, y detuvo el beso, con lo que Anna abrió sus ojos.  
  
El joven, cayo tumbado al piso, por el fuerte bofetón de Anna.  
  
_YOH, COMO PUDISTE- grito, mientras las lagrimas cubrían sus mejillas- sabes perfectamente que yo te amo y me ignoraste, solo para hacerme esto, querías verme humillada no es así?  
  
_no Anna yo solo quería que me digieres que me amabas, porque yo si te amo, pero tu eres muy fría con migo, quería que sintieras lo que yo, para que te comportaras mas cálida de vez en cuando con migo.  
  
_Yoh, perdóname, yo no sabia que te sentías así por mi culpa- Anna se arrodillo junto a él, para ayudar a levantarlo y cuando ya estuvo de pie, besarlo, pero, este ella lo disfruto, más, porque era del hombre que amaba, y no una ilusión inalcanzable de un extraño.  
  
El plan de Yoh fue todo un éxito, mientras el iba a la casa de algún amigo, otro le dejaba una nota con lo que él le había dicho que pusiera, y el haber sido frió con Anna, aun que le costo, mucho por el inmenso cariño que le tenia, dio un gran resultado. Ahora eran la pareja más feliz de el mundo entero.  
  
H.H.: ven que no fue tan malo  
  
Anna: fue mas que malo  
  
Yoh: a mi me gusto, porque le gane a Anna *_*  
  
Anna: T_T yo hice el ridículo  
  
H.H.:^_^ pero quedo algo bueno, ok, ahora voy a responder los reviews y me ayudan si?  
  
Y.: si me gusta responder reviews.  
  
A.: ok si no queda de otra  
  
H.H.: Annita tu tan tierna como siempre verdad??  
  
A.: ¬¬ mejor cállate o te golpeo.  
  
Y.: ya cálmense mejor ^^uuu  
  
H.H.: ok, vamos con los reviews ^_^, el primero es de Sarah Crockfot, le gusta la pareja Horo X Tamao, que bueno, pero, esa era solo de la primera historia, espero que la siguientes igual te gusten ^^.  
  
Y.: el segundo es de Akane, ^^ you'r sis, XD no sabia que eras romántico, Horo  
  
H.H.:¬¬  
  
A.: el tercero es de Dark Angel, quiere que hagas sufrir a Ren, en un fic  
  
H.H.: ya veré, a quien le pongo de pareja ^^ y, me encuentra lindo ^^-  
  
Y.: mira llego el review de Nasuki Li Kinomoto, últimamente no llegaban  
  
H.H.: y a petición tuya y de Akane, este fue un Yoh X Anna^^-  
  
Yoh.: X_X (me quieren de pareja de Ren) =_=  
  
H.H.: yaoi =_= no es mi fuerte, selena pero intentare hacer la historia, si sale bien la publico, ok??  
  
A.: X_X a mi me quieren con Hao  
  
H.H.: ese si va y será el siguiente capitulo XD  
  
Anna e Yoh: X-X  
  
H.H.: gracias, por el review sakura himura y dark_shaman.  
  
Y.: de Hermi12, es el siguiente, quiere un Li Pyron X Jun  
  
H.H.: ^^, no seria mala idea, lo anotar en la lista de "futuros", quizás en el 4º o 5º capitulo ^_~  
  
A.: el siguiente es de Anna Kyouyama, quiere un Yoh X Anna  
  
H.H.: este capitulo es un Yoh X Anna, ^^ espero que te guste.  
  
Y.: el siguiente es de Anna Lucy ^^, dice que tu historia es muy empalagosa.  
  
H.H.:UoU que se le va ha hacer  
  
A.: el ultimo es de Anna Kaoru Asakura de Him. Dice que te felicita, la verdad, yo no se de que!!  
  
H.H.:¬¬. Oye Anna. ^_^ que bien, Anna Lucy, Akane, Nass y Anna Kyouyama, esta parte va para ustedes, que pidieron Yoh X Anna.. El siguiente capitulo va ha ser de Hao X Anna y luego, estoy eligiendo si Jun X Pyron o Ren por alguien, de ahí veo. Gracias a todos por sus reviws. Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capitulo y que lo harán con los siguientes. 


	3. un día en la vida de Yoh Hao X A

H.H.: Hola de nuevo aquí, yo con la continuación de mi fic ^_^ si al fin termine esta parte  
  
Hao: NO QUIRO *********  
  
Anna: COMO PUDISTE HORO  
  
Yoh: ahora yo soy el que esta de relleno T-T (^^afortunadamente)  
  
H.: me niego no lo haré ni en tus mejores sueños  
  
A.: ni yo tampoco  
  
H.H.: no me hagan esto si en el fondo ustedes tienen algo *demasiada violencia para ser escrita* T-T no debí haber dicho eso .  
  
Y.: ya lo haremos, solo porque has recibido hartos reviews  
  
H. y A.: TU NO PARTICIPAS Y TOMAS LAS DECISIONES NUESTRAS. ****  
  
Y.: si lo hago, ^.^  
  
H.H.: ya ^_^ dejen de hablar que comenzaremos con el fic.  
Un día en la vida de Yoh  
  
Se aproximaba una cálida primavera, totalmente contradictoria a la fría noche de invierno que se vivía en aquel momento, mientras Hao pensaba en como una mujer tan perfecta como Anna estaba comprometida a Yoh, un hombre tan débil e imperfecto. Ella solo debía ser de él, de nadie más.  
  
_** Yoh, como eres inútil-dijo mirando todo su alrededor con odio- no te mereces a Anna- furioso lanzo una bola de fuego al lugar que lo rodeaba, esto produjo que en una esquina de la casa se escuchara, el crujir de vidrios.  
  
Hao se acerco, para ver que hacia tanto ruido, y vio a Yoh, para luego darse cuenta de que solo era un espejo, que, por estar roto no mostraba su cabello completo.  
  
_Yoh, Anna no te ama, te lo demostrare, dijo mientras reía con su risa mas maléfica.  
  
Todo fue planeado, para no cometer error alguno, Yoh fue observado, todos sus movimientos estaban siendo registrados, pues Hao debía actuar de forma idéntica a él, o sino, todo seria un fiasco.  
  
El día siguiente transcurrió de forma normal, hasta que...  
  
_ ^_^ hermanito Yoh- llamo Hao desde una esquina, aparentando una sonrisa de inocencia que el único que se la podría tragar era, Yoh U_U  
  
Él se indico, con un rostro de duda. _ ¿yo?  
  
_ ^_^ si tu ven aquí, por favor- dijo mientras pensaba, ¬¬ acaso hay alguien más a tu alrededor que preguntas. _ hermanito, no quieres que yo tome tu lugar por un día mientras tu vas a cualquier lado???.  
  
Yoh pensó en todo lo que Anna le pediría en ese periodo y en todo el resto del entrenamiento_ por supuesto ^_^.  
  
Entonces cambiaron sus ropas, Yoh le corto el cabello a su hermano, y aunque le costo mucho le entrego sus queridos audífonos.  
  
_vaya no sabia, que me veía tan bien, dijo Yoh, mientras observaba a Hao que estaba idéntico a él. claro que el despistado de Yoh olvido entregarle las pesas.  
  
Al llegar a casa Hao, fue reprendido por Anna, por haberse quitados las pesas, de entrenamiento y perderlas, frases como ¿como eres tan despistado?, crees que yo tengo dinero de sobra como Manta y Ren, Yoh Asakura esto te costara un aumento en tu entrenamiento.  
  
Así comenzó el día , Hao con solo conocer a Anna había ganado un incremento del 25% del entrenamiento, él no se imaginaba como seria, tener que sobrellevar todo lo que le quedaba.  
  
_Yoh voy a salir, al regresar quiero todo ordenado.  
  
Anna abandono la pensión, totalmente, concentrada en algo, mientras Hao se decía,_ como si le fuera ha hacer caso a esa niña, tres segundos luego estaba inconsciente en el piso por una enorme piedra que cayo de la nada. Fue algo muy raro, después de eso Hao, ordeno todo, es decir, "todo" nada estaba fuera de su sitio y era aun mas interesante el hecho de que llegaba a brillar de limpieza.  
  
_^^- que bien me quedo, *** como es posible que haya hecho todo esto, quemare la pensión y listo no habrá nada que ordenar.  
  
_como dices Yoh- pregunto Anna quien recién entraba.  
  
_Yo??  
  
_ves a alguien más  
  
** Esa es mi frase, pensó, pero debía actuar como Yoh, _^^UUU tu sabes Annita que yo nunca pienso en nada- eso sonó estúpido, se dijo. Eso lo decía él cuando imitaba a Yoh, para burlarse.  
  
_Yoh, no hiciste la cena. Dijo Anna más fría que nunca.  
  
_^^UUU, yo pensaba que tu cocinabas.  
  
_bien sabes que yo nunca preparo la comida  
  
Al poco rato Hao le llevaba la cena a Anna, la que no le gusto y tuvo que volver a preparar diez veces, luego, le toco limpiar todos los platos y servicio que uso, _ como es posible que le este obedeciendo a esta muchacha, bueno Yoh lo hace, si yo no lo hago se daría cuenta, O_O y si ya lo hizo, no creo he fingido tan bien que hasta yo me la creo.  
  
Hao estaba completamente metido en sus pensamientos, los que pronto cambiarían a de compararse con Yoh hasta a lo que realmente quería llegar, Anna yo solo he pensado en ti desde que te conocí, que cruel fue mi padre al comprometer a la mujer que estaba destinada a mi, ha alguien como mi hermano U_U.  
  
_yo lo demostrare a ti no te interesa, tu realmente no lo quieres, pero con esto solo demostrare eso, no si tu me quieres a mi, que es a lo que realmente quiero saber. Por estar mas concentrado en sus pensamientos que en lo que hacia Hao dejo caer un plato.  
  
_ O_O o no!!!, Anna se va a molestar con migo =_= _ _, que raro aun no llega, habrá salido???  
  
Hao reviso cuidadosamente la casa, Anna no estaba en ningún lugar, _ ^_^ que bien esto me dará tiempo para crear una atmósfera romántica y poder completar mi plan WAJAJAJA.  
  
Hao empleo las cinco horas que Anna estuvo fuera para, hacer algo bien, robo muchas cosas de las tiendas, una exquisita cena que preparo con sus propias manos, todo estaba listo, lo único que faltaba era la presencia de la itako.  
  
_ Yoh, ya regrese!!!  
  
Junto con su presentación las luces de la casa se apagaron, para luego ser reemplazadas por una fila de velas que estaban ordenadas de dos en dos, y se iban enciendo a medida que Anna Avanzaba, de repente al llegar al comedor, un grupo de treinta o cuarenta brillaron al mismo tiempo, unas se apagaban mientras las otras se volvían a encender era un espectáculo digno de ser visto.  
  
_¿Yho?- pregunto, esperando que el shaman respondiera,  
  
una suave voz contesto. _ Anna pasa te estaba esperando- esa, fue tan pura y sincera que la itako, quedo hipnotizada, obedeciendo lo que se le pedía sin decir nada, _toma asiento- una silla se movió como por arte de magia, en la que Anna se acomodo.  
  
Luego se iluminaron de rojo unas cortina, en el fondo, las que se iban quemando una a una, para descubrir al final a un Hao, que se veía como Yoh, quien bajo con la comida en una bandeja, todo era perfecto, excepto que el no era quien aparentaba  
  
_Yoh gracias, por todo esto *sonríe* - Hao estaba impresionado, Anna le había sonreído, pero no solo era eso, además, se veía tan linda así, que por unos instantes olvido que su verdadera misión era matar a todos los humanos , para que el mundo solo fuera de los shamanes, y también que en el fondo ella no sabia quien era.  
  
Entonces dejo la bandeja sobre la mesa, para luego de su espalda sacar un ramo de flores y acercarse lentamente a la joven. Las rosas eran hermosas, Anna no les quitaba la vista de encima, pero, también observaba al shaman de cabello castaño, quien ahora, mas que nunca se veía hermoso, ella solo deseaba una cosa, que él la besara...  
  
Todo sucedió, muy lentamente, él la abrazo con una dulzura que nunca había mostrado, mientras ella se acomodaba para rodear su cuello dejando sus rostros frente a frente, para luego, darse un beso, ninguno pensó en otra cosa que no fuera el otro en ese instante. Hasta que Hao recordó que se veía como Yoh.  
  
Ya lo he demostrado, pensó mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, ella realmente no lo quiere, sino, se habría percatado, que él no era realmente su prometido, pero también, se dio cuenta de que ella no lo amaba a él, sino, a una imagen, solo eso una imagen que el representaba, la imagen de Yoh...  
  
El beso concluyo, Hao estaba hecho un mar de lágrimas, ya había llegado el momento en que el le diría quien realmente era, para que se diera cuenta de que ella solo amaba a Yoh por compromiso.  
  
Pero, Anna se acerco a su oído y le dijo "yo siempre supe quien eras... Hao"  
  
H.H.: ^^- esta historia fue un poquito, más corta pero aun así me gusto  
  
A.: estas ebrio o que!!!  
  
Y.: T-T que buena historia  
  
H. y A.: ¬¬  
  
H.: mejor vamos con lo reviews  
  
H.H.: ^.^ siii el primero es de Akane T-T soy feliz le gusto y encontró bonito mi fic.  
  
Y.: ^///^ me mando un beso .  
  
A.: Akane si te sigues portando así ya veras.  
  
H.: el que sigue es de jocky-misao mira le gustaron las dos historias anteriores y quiere un Ren X Pilika o un Jun X Li Bruce long.  
  
H.H.: ^.^ gracias por tus comentarios, tomare en cuenta tus deseos ^_^  
  
A.: el siguiente es de Rally, mira Horo quiere un Horo X Ren, o si no un Manta X Silver.  
  
H.H.: X_X  
  
Y.: pero luego dice que es una broma... (se ve a Yoh tirado en el piso por un golpe de Anna)  
  
H.H.: gracias Yoh, eso si que me asusto T-T, el siguiente es de Anna Kyouyama, ^.^ le gusta como escribo mis fics, gracias, y Ren ha tenido hartos votos para un fic, ^_^ creo que será el del que sigue ^_^.  
  
A.: mira te llego un review de Iron Maiden Jeanne.  
  
H.H.: a ver *-* ,me encuentra buen escritor, muchas gracias ^_^  
  
H.:el que sigue es de Hermione Granger, este fic es de Anna X mi y sobre lo de Jun X Li Bruce Long Horo no ha dicho nada, pero yo se que tiene planes  
  
H.H.:^_^ uno de sakura_himura y dark-Shaman. ^_^UUU, aquí esta a petición vuestra el Hao X Anna, espero no decepcionarlo ^_^  
  
Y.:mira este es de Sarah Crockfort, X_X yo no he robado tu idea solo se me ocurrió en ese momento, y sobre el Ren X Pilika tiene muchos votos así que yo creo que será el fic que sigue.  
  
H.H.: gracias por tu apoyo ^_^, Nasuki gracias, espero mantenerme en este tipo, porque me agrada mucho ^_^, y sobre lo de Jun X Pyron (que es lo mismo que Li Bruce Long), tengo planes y como ha tenido muchos votos creo que será para el 5º capitulo ^_^  
  
A.: este es de tachango, dice que aunque tus historias estuvieron raras aun así le gustaron y esta parte es un Yoh X Anna ¬¬ seguro Horo te decepciono verdad???.  
  
Y.: mira un review de Mako, hace mucho que no recibías uno de ella, y también quiere un Ren X Pilika  
  
H.H.: gracias Mako ^^-, por los halagos y no te preocupes ya esta decidid el siguiente capitulo será un Ren X Pilika y el ultimo es de.. de...  
  
The Pam *^_^* gracias por el review, se que no te fue fácil enviarlo, pero gracias por tomar mi fic en cuenta ^_^ y lo mejor es que te gusto.  
  
A.: ya esos eran todos  
  
Y.: Wou!!! esta vez te fue bastante bien con los reviews.  
  
H.H.: ^^- gracias a todos por sus review, me animan a continuar con este fic  
  
Ren y Pilika con cartelitos (no manden reviews)  
  
H.H.: O_O saquen eso de ahí, el siguiente capitulo será de ustedes y ya no pueden hacer nada para evitarlo. T-T no les hagan caso, manden reviews please me fascinan *^_^*  
  
A.:lo bueno es que ya no aparezco en el siguiente capitulo ^_^  
  
H.H.: T-T que cruel, ya aquí esta listo para los que querían un Hao X Anna y los que pedieron un Ren X Pilika, esta prometido, el siguiente capitulo lo será. ^_^ nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo  
  
ADIOSIN ^_^ 


	4. los ojos de la muerte R X P

Horo Horo: hola!!!, hace ya mucho que no nos vemos ^^UuuU  
  
Anna: ¬__¬ casi un año para ser exactos!!!  
  
HH.: . ay! No seas metiche y sólo quédate callada!!!  
  
Yoh: o.o pero es casi el tiempo que no...  
  
(Zape a Yoh)  
  
HH.: como les decía, he decidido cambiar un poco mi estilo ^^U  
  
Tamao: u__ú será un fracaso,  
  
HH.: T____T tú también "Tama"  
  
Anna: xDDDD ¡¡¡ves!!! es lo que mereces  
  
HH.: bueno, UoU, antes que nada les aclaro, no actualizaba porque estuve muy ocupado en clases xP y lo del nuevo estilo es porque en un año se cambia mucho, pero, si no les gusta cuestión de que me digan jejejeje y las demás serán más normales ^^-... Y ahora mi fic XDD. ¡¡¡el Ren x Pilika que tantos me pidieron xDD!!! (u,u al fin lo hice)  
  
LOS OJOS DE LA MUERTE (R X P)  
  
Corría con todas sus fuerzas por el pasillo, corría como una bestia que seguida por su predador escapa por su supervivencia, corría y a cada momento su vida se hacía más corta, y es que era así. Si no se apuraba, la alcanzaría la muerte, y todo acabaría, todo. Pero ¿por qué?  
  
Ella no había hecho nada malo, a lo más uno que otro crimen menor, pero fuera de eso no era una criminal, y la muerte seguía avanzando. ¿qué podía ser lo que originó todo esto? ... quizás amar a un hombre que al decírselo, sólo lo confundió más y él calló y ella lloró y dijo que lo odiaba, pero la muerte ya la alcanzaba, y ella sólo mentía ya que no podía amar a nadie más.  
  
Cada segundo sentía su cuerpo más caliente, hasta quemarla, es que ya casi la tocaba. Huyó de la casa con lágrimas en los ojos, pensaba, que él no la quería, y que sólo había hecho el ridículo, eso era lo que más le dolía. No que quizás pronto moriría sin saber por qué.  
  
¿Por qué el pasillo no acababa?, pese a que había corrido ya mucho; ¿por qué no podía huir de aquello?, si se veía tan lento y pareciera que no avanzaba; ¿por qué las murallas eran oscuras? tanto que no se veían, pero sabía que allí estaban. ¿Por qué?,¡ por qué!,sólo eso ¡¡¿¿Por qué??!!...  
  
Las lágrimas de la desesperación, ya llegaban... su garra ya quemaba sus azules cabellos y ella lo sentía. Ren había callado, luego salió a toda pisa, alguien la siguió, y luego todo pasó. Aquel pasillo inacabable, sólo le demostraba que de esta prueba, ella no escaparía, en todo el lugar sólo se escuchaba su nombre "Pilika" y una endemoniada risa que la volvía loca... y se evaporaban con sólo tocar el suelo.  
  
Abrió sus ojos de par en par y notó claramente que la muerte alzaba su garra, su garra de fuego, su garra de ira, su garra de fin, para atravesar su pecho: y vio como lo hacía, y sintió como lo hacía. Y abrió sus ojos, pero ahora despertando realmente, y vio dos dorados en frente de los de ella. Estaba de a espaldas a un muro, tan agitada como si todo lo que corrió en su sueño lo hubiese vivido, y esos ojos vidriosos comenzaron a cerrarse, dejando caer dos lágrimas, con ambas manos sujeto de la muralla aprisionándola con sus brazos, y volviendo a abrirlos buscando los azules de ella.  
  
_ disculpa por mi silencio, la verdad, es que siempre te he amado y como me tomaste de sorpresa... callé. La verdad es que te quiero y te amo con todo mi corazón pequeña Pilika, siempre lo he hecho, disculpa si ahora ya es muy tarde...  
  
Quizás continuaría hablando, quizás ella lo besaría, quizás ahora ambos estarían felices juntos, pero aquellos ojos dorados se tornaron blancos, y lenta y silenciosamente, cayó al suelo, atravesado en el pecho por la garra del espíritu del fuego.  
  
FIN.  
  
Horo Horo: XDDD aquí está, fue cortito y de menos diálogos ^__^ espero que les haya gustado, recuerden dependiendo de sus opiniones serán los siguientes capítulos. Ahora no responderé los reviews, pero los tengo todos en consideración ô_~ bye (gracias por enviarlos) 


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a que no adivinan que XDDD, pues sí les tengo una historia nueva :-P, claro que muchas cosas serán extrañas, porque no recuerdo bien las historias que ya escribí, y esta vez como ya ha pasado mucho tiempo no responderé sus comentarios XD quizás para otra historia y no sé como que quizás coloque algo no sé más perverso D o quizás no jajajaja

Historias de parejas CAP: algo PAREJA: ¬¬ no coman ansias ya lo sabrán todo a su tiempo

La mañana era tranquila y calma, sin embargo todos sabían que la realidad era otra, las peleas de tríos cada vez eran más arduas, además de que nadie sabía con certeza en que momento les tocaría luchar, ni mucho menos con quien, esto implicaba otra cosa la que hacía en todos habitar la inquietud de que al hacer una amistad nueva, se estaban exponiendo a una terrible posibilidad, la de que en cualquier momento les tocaría enfrentarse por el codiciado título de shaman king. La aldea de los apaches estaba sumida en un ambiente de tensión y desconfianza, cada vez la alegría era más difícil de alcanzar y a estas alturas inclusive una sonrisa era un gesto casi olvidado, los antiguos amigos separados en distintos grupos se miraban con odio, sin embargo en lo más profundo de sus corazones sabían que aún se querían, como olvidar todos aquellos momentos por los que pasaron juntos y todas las cosas que hicieron unos por otros, lo más doloroso era estar ahí sabiendo que tendrían que enfrentarse y querer negar todos aquellos sentimientos, inclusive dentro de estos dichosos grupos habitaba una oscura sombra y era que tres no podían ser un rey...

-Que idea más mala, ¿a quien se le ocurre ordenarnos en grupos, para que luego tengamos que enfrentarnos entre nosotros?- dijo Ren golpeando la mesa con fuerza, derramando un poco del segundo vaso de leche.-O sea ya es demasiado tener que enfrentarnos entre grupos amigos, para que más encima luego tenga que vencerles cruelmente- dijo esbozando una mueca de autosuficiencia.

-Ya estás hablando demasiado, gatito- reprendía un apagado Chocolove - te recuerdo que tu fuiste uno de los que menos se quiso enfrentar contra el grupo de las flores, realmente la llegaste a amar mucho ¿no?

-Calla!!!! No la mezcles en esto ella no tiene nada que ver... Una mirada fría le interrumpió -Ren, si hubiese dependido de ti te hubieses rendido sin siquiera combatir, pero no sólo es por ella, es que era como tu nueva amiga era tu calma un refugio y en parte tu escape de este ambiente, combatir contra ella no sólo era tener que derrotarla en busca de tu sueño, era resignarte a que tu sueño es más importante que tus amigos... El silencio tardo un par de minutos en desaparecer luego de que Horo hablase

-Tú no tienes idea de nada!!!, Eres una ruin rata, que sólo quieres fastidiarme para que cuando te tenga que derrotar me sea más complicado enfocar mis fuerzas- la ira lo dominaba y envuelto en ella echo a volar vasos, platos y demás cosas al alcance de sus manos, salió enfurecido cerrando la puerta con todas sus fuerzas.

-Ren- dijo Horo suavemente cerrando sus ojos, ninguno quiso hablar nada y el silencio fue el mejor camino de escape para ese momento. Luego de un par de horas Horo toma sus cosas y sale, Chocolove sólo se recuesta y trata de dormir...

El día tranquilo había sido invadido por los sentimientos de la aldea y poco a poco se fue enfriando y oscureciendo, para dar paso a una tormenta, el joven de ojos dorados descansaba sentado al costado de un árbol del monte vecino a la villa, él la miraba con tristeza, parecía no importarle la lluvia ni el viento, sólo quería que todo terminara, pensaba que era cierto, cada vez era mucho más probable tener que enfrentarse entre ellos y eso era lo que más le desanimaba, él sabía que era cierto, y que no quería por nada tener que él mismo descalificar a Dana, pero no era porque le quisiera más que como amiga, sino que era su escape y fue gracias a ella que podía seguir... pero ya no había nadie, cerró sus ojos y unas lágrimas comenzaron a caer...

-Sabes??? Yo me siento igual

-Tú no sabes nada sólo has venido para burlarte de mí, todo porque la amaba y quería dejarla ganar

- a mí no me engañas, tú al igual que yo extrañas ese afecto que existe entre los amigos, y por eso no querías tener que dejarla ir sólo porque ella te lo recordaba siempre- dijo Horo arrodillándose frente a Ren y colocando su mano en su hombro -y sabes si te puedo ayudar en algo al menos que vuelvas a ser como eras antes, antes de que estas batallas fuesen no sólo de fuerza sino de voluntad, ya que la dificultad no es ser más fuerte, sino pasar por sobre nuestros propios sentimientos, yo te daré ese afecto y creo que todo volverá a estar bien, y por lo menos no nos tendremos que enfrentar hasta ya mucho tiempo- lentamente acercó sus labios a los del joven y lo besó... sorpresivamente este rompió en llanto y se limitó a abrazarle con todas sus fuerzas..."gracias"

bueno eso fue para las que pidieron una historia de Horo X Ren XDDD fue cortita espero que les guste  
B Y E


End file.
